


Advice for the Smart; Don't Mess With Niki

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: Good Advice for Dealing With Niki [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Badass Niki | Nihachu, Evil Jschlatt, Gen, Minor Injuries, Sad wilbur, Strong Niki | Nihachu, The Elections, dont mess w niki, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: There was one thing most people knew: Don’t mess with Niki’s friends. It was simple enough, and she condoned enough things. She let it go when Wilbur decided to start L’manburg and when Dream started a war. She let it go when Tommy was brought into the war. She let it go when Eret betrayed Wilbur and Tommy (after an argument with the sunglasses-wearing boy). Jschlatt didn’t know this fundamental rule of the SMP. He thought of Niki as a pacifist with her bakery.Underestimating her was his first mistake.His second was taking away Wilbur and Tommy’s citizenship.His third was forcing Tubbo to try and kill them.Nobody hurts her children, or her friends.[No shipping, have researched the cc’s boundaries and so far I think i’m following themBtw i dont really have anything against jschlatt it's just really convenient to make him the villain ok, also i've seen his boundaries if he ever says he doesn't like fanfics, I'll immediately remove him from this fanfic :)]
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: Good Advice for Dealing With Niki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006599
Comments: 23
Kudos: 444





	1. Niki's Bakery

“My first decree as the _president_ of L'manberg.. Is to _revoke_ the citizenship,” Jschlatt grinned mercilessly, arms spread wide to the crowd, “from WilburSoot and Tommyinit. _Get off our land.”_

_“No-! Wilbur, we have to go!”_

_“No, why-”_

_“Wilbur! They’re shooting-”_

**_“No!”_ ** Niki found herself scream as Wilbur and Tommy began to run, tears forming in her eyes. They were going to win. They were _supposed_ to win the election. 

Jschlatt opened his mouth again, making Niki turn furiously to glare at the man. He paid her no mind, “Tubbo, get on stage! Don’t you want the job, Tubbo?”

Niki’s eyes widened even further in disbelief.

_No-! You’re driving away one of my sons, don’t- don’t steal my other-_

“Tubbo?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Tubbo glanced to her for a moment, his resolve clearly wavering. 

“Tubbo, come on, don’t you want the job?!” Jschlatt called out, sounding as mocking as usual.

Wilbur turned to look at her, but all Niki could see was the _betrayal_ on Tommy’s face.

“Yes, I-I want the job!”

And suddenly, Wilbur and Tommy had run away from L'manberg. Tubbo was tasked to kill them. L'manberg was under the rule of Jschlatt. 

Niki returned to her bakery.

\--

She sat in the kitchen, sitting on a barrel with her head in her hands. 

“Wh-what am I supposed to do?” she rasped. Alone in the room, nobody answered. Niki choked back a sob before grabbing the broom to clean the kitchen, even if she’d cleaned it before the election. She needed a distraction.

On the counter sat the cake she had made beforehand for celebration. Half was Wilbur’s favorite, the other Tommy’s.

A sob escaped her throat and she fell to the floor, hugging herself as she properly cried it out. The broom made a _thud_ as it hit the floor with nothing less to hold it up; the noise echoed through the quiet room.

_They were gone. Everything that made L'manberg - L'manberg was gone._

\--

Niki let herself cry, let herself feel the _utter pain._

Then, her bell rang, signaling somebody had entered her bakery. She wiped her eyes, and walked out to the counter to greet the person there.

Instead of a customer, there was Fundy, his fox ears drooped down into his golden hair. Human hands held his hat nervously; he was in half-form right now. 

“Fundy? Why are you here?” Niki asked. But they both knew why he was here. They were both essentially the last two completely loyal to L'manberg- to Wilbur and Tommy. They _wanted_ to trust Tubbo, but who knows- he’s a good kid, but with Jschlatt as his boss, there was no telling what he would do. 

“I’m- _Niki, what do we do?”_ Fundy looked like he was about to break down. Niki took him into her arms as his shoulders shook.

Niki needed _someone_ to blame.

And it was pretty easy, when Jschlatt was the only person in sight to point her arrows at. 

“Fundy, I need to know I can trust you. No matter what,” Niki declared, her voice low and her eyes dark.

Fundy looked confused but nodded, “Of course.”

Niki waved him to her kitchen, where she removed one of the milk barrels to reveal a hidden lever. Flicking the lever up, a quiet _ping_ reached their ears. She pushed the barrel back, no dust out of place or slides on the floor; one of the reasons why she constantly sweeped. 

Then, she walked back to the counter, Fundy still following as she removed a part in the floor to reveal another lever. Suddenly, a door opened from the kitchen.

Niki looked back to see Fundy’s expression; he seemed bewildered. 

“Niki, did Wilbur know about this?” he looked- confused. 

“Wilbur knew I had a safe room, since I obviously couldn’t put _everything_ in my house.. But he didn’t know how to get here.”

“Niki, _what?”_

“You’ll see,” she said absently, leading him down the hallway after flipping a lever in the hall that closed the open doorway behind them. Fundy _knew_ he could trust Niki, but this was.. Unexpected. 

The hallway had twists and turns, and at some point they made it to a room with aesthetically placed vines and a tree in the middle, glowstone lighting the inside of it with a bench in the middle. 

“Is this it?” Fundy questioned.

Niki shook her head, going behind one of the placed bushes to press a lever _again._ Fundy realized this was a cover for the actual room - after all, people would expect Niki to have some sort of room to herself, maybe. 

A block in the floor moved to reveal a ladder leading down.

“Come on, Fundy. _This_ is what I want to show you.”

\--

Down the ladder was an _entire room_ made of quartz blocks. Water flowed underneath glass with specific trap doors in between to be opened to grab buckets of it. Chests lined one of the walls. It was all lit up by sea lanterns, and fundy wondered _when_ Niki had been able to make this. It wasn’t too big, but it was pretty big.

In the corner was an enchantment table surrounded by bookcases, with a chest next to it. Looking in, there were bottles of enchantment and stacks of lapis lazuli inside.

“Niki, what.. What is this place?”

Niki shrugs, “I’m actually pretty good at strip mining.”

Fundy goes over to the chests on the wall. One holds blocks of redstone in the stack. Another, blocks of coal. _Another,_ blocks of gold. Blocks of iron. Blocks of quartz. 

Fundy looks over to the ender chest, “Niki, what _do_ you have in your ender chest?”

Niki reaches into the ender chest to bring out _one_ shulker box.

In it are about five stacks of diamond blocks, half a stack of emeralds, and _a stack_ of netherite bars. 

  
  


“ _Niki,_ what- when did- _how?!”_ Fundy had _never_ expected this from Niki. How was Niki absolutely stocked up on ores? He had never noticed her strip-mining.. _Wait._

“ _This_ is why you stay under the radar! I never realized - you were always quieter about your achievements, only speaking up for your bakery but- nobody would _notice_ if you were strip-mining in secret!”

Niki grinned, not saying anything, and that was enough of an answer for Fundy.

“Now, I still have a _few_ things to grab- specifically, more netherite and such. If _anybody_ asks, I’m at my house and the bakery’s empty. If we’re going to save Wilbur and Tommy, we need more supplies,” Niki explained, showing Fundy the way out. 

\--

“Fundy, wh-where’s Niki?” Tubbo had asked about, one day after Fundy found out about Niki’s base. As per Niki’s request, Fundy just shrugged.

“I don’t think she’s left her house for a while. Checked her bakery.. It was closed,” Fundy said, looking away to hide the guilt of lying to the bee-loving boy.

Tubbo was silent. Then, he began to walk away. 

Each footstep made Fundy’s heart sink deeper. 

_L'manberg was falling apart._

\--

“Wilbur we- we can’t stay in place, come on, we need- we need to- move, come on, we need _somewhere_ to stay.”

Wilbur lay unmoving on the ground in the cave they’d resided in for the night. 

“Wilbur, come on, we need to make _some_ sort of contact with Fundy or Niki or _someone.”_

Wilbur looked up at the mention of Fundy and Niki. _Finally, a reaction._

“Y-yeah. We need.. To find them. Bring them- or something, I just.. _L'manberg.._ ”

“I know, Wilbur. I know.”

\--

Fundy walked into the bakery again, making sure not to ring the entrance bell as he made his way to Niki’s secret base after making sure he wasn’t followed. Niki had informed him to come to the base today.

There Niki stood, her hair tied up into a high ponytail on her head. She was clad in the usual iron armor, but she looked..  
  
More _harsh_ in a way.

“Fundy, I got the materials. All that’s left.. Is to leave no trace of this place.”

Fundy stared at her, confused, “What do you mean?”

“I’ll need you to lead Tubbo here.”

_“WHAT?”_

\--

Tubbo had been so _shocked_ when Fundy came up to him, holding a book. When he opened it, he saw Niki’s handwriting.

The book was a note to Wilbur and Tommy. With diamonds included.

_Niki had contact with the traitors. [his friends, Tommy, Wilbur- his_ **_family-_ ** _]_

He told Jschlatt. What else was he supposed to do? Jschlatt was his leader, and was the president of L'manberg.

Jschlatt, Tommy, and Quackity made their way to Niki’s bakery.

They found the lever (hidden behind a barrel) that opened a door in the kitchen with one flick. There, layed a storage room that held nothing but random blocks. Except for the fact that there was a very clear trapdoor behind the chests that led down to a small room of quartz. There was an enchantment table with bookcases only on the floor, and one chest with about a stack of lapis lazuli and sixteen diamonds. 

Jschlatt chuckled, “This is it? A few diamonds and an enchantment table! This would barely hurt us.”

Jschlatt turned back to the two, “However, we don’t keep traitors in L'manberg. We’ll have to _revoke Niki’s citizenship.”_

\--

Everything was going to plan. They had found Niki’s decoy base - her _actual_ base had been moved in general; she’d taken down the quartz walls, all the items in the chests were moved into shulker boxes she placed into her ender chest - all that was left was for Jschlatt to kick her out so she had reason to leave L'manberg and make her way to her second small base outside of the Dream SMP _or_ L'manberg, which held less items but was covered in obsidian and was probably one of the safest spots in the land. 

Then, she could use her locator map to find Tommy and Wilbur.

And maybe, along the way, she could find an ally or two.


	2. An Important Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Technoblade joined the game]

A meeting was called, with all the citizens and Jschlatt at the head.

“Nihachu! For conspiring with outsiders to try bringing down L'manberg, I revoke your citizenship. I will give you five minutes to leave before the arrows come shooting.”

Jschlatt smirked, looking down at Niki who had shaking hands and her baker outfit on. 

Niki carefully lowered her head and forced her body to shake; hiding the hateful look in her eyes. 

“Three minutes left~”

Niki took that as her cue to finally run out of L'manberg.

_ It wasn’t L'manberg at all anymore to her. _

_ It wasn’t the L'manberg she knew at least.  _

\--

She’d made it to the woods away from the Dream SMP and L'manberg, the same direction that Wilbur and Tommy had run to. She looked to the tree marked with vines and one blue flower underneath the leaves, and removed two of the logs to open a trapdoor under the tree. 

She climbed down to her second base, which held a nether portal that if needed, she could jump into and make her way through the nether to the portal connected to her base. 

Fundy knew this way as well; he was the only person she believed in right now. He would be her way of information, and now Jschlatt believed Fundy had turned against her. 

_ Plus  _ Jschlatt still underestimated her.

_ His mistake. _

\--

Niki put on her netherite armor, all fully enchanted to the best she could. In her hotbar was her best bow; infinity, flame, punch, unbreaking. Her netherite sword and axe was also with her, but she preferred the long-range weapon, along with the crossbow waiting in her hotbar to be used.

She recounted her inventory; sixteen ender pearls, bucket of water, ten golden apples, two instant healing potions, two slowness potions, one speed potion, and one invisibility potion. A few blocks for if she needed to build up - her diamond pickaxe as well. 

Niki could confidently say she was ready as she grabbed an extra ender chest with her for when she found Wilbur and Tommy. 

Opening up her locator map, she could she two dots in one place, separate from the others.  _ Wilbur and Tommy. _

But she couldn’t move just yet. She had an ally to gain. An important one.

\--

Technoblade had been invited to the Dream SMP’s land, finally. He wasn’t quite sure  _ where  _ he would show up, and he knew there was some drama of sorts in L'manberg, but he could finally come near their land.

He wasn’t expecting to be stopped by Nihachu as soon as he came into the world. 

Techno listened to Niki, and all he could wonder was  _ what was Jschlatt thinking. _

Dream himself didn’t mess with Niki or her friends. Techno was given a  _ warning  _ when he entered the server. 

_ Don’t mess with Niki. She can go off. _

Techno took that piece of advice very seriously. Maybe Jschlatt just never received that, or was an idiot who ignored the universe’s warnings. Really,  _ Dream  _ himself says to  _ watch out  _ for somebody? You either back off and away or get on their side completely. 

“Technoblade. Welcome to the server. I have an offer,” Niki had started out with, popping up out of absolutely nowhere, full netherite armor - last Techno had checked, Niki didn’t have  _ full netherite armor,  _ right?

_ Dream was so right, Dream was so right, she holds  _ **_such_ ** _ a powerful aura right now I’m shaking- _

“Hi,” Techno responded in his monotone voice, and then immediately began mentally hitting himself for doing so.  _ Who says hi to somebody offering something?! _

“Listen, you’re new. Jschlatt has taken L'manberg and kicked out Wilbur and Tommy.  _ You  _ are a new component - something Jschlatt wouldn’t even expect. I have a plan, and I need you to be a part of it.”

And honestly, Techno would be an utter  _ fool _ to say no.

\--

Niki already had Techno on her side - Techno, who was  _ known  _ as a PvP god, and a maniac in battle. He could beat  _ Dream  _ on his good days, and that’s enough. Even though she’s quite certain she can get Dream on her side anyways. 

It might be cruel, and not her personal favorite method of doing things, but Jschlatt had hurt her family. 

_ He had to go down. _

\--

Wilbur and Tommy had been in the wilderness for a while, unsure of where to go. They’d found a nice ravine they could stay in for a bit, but it wasn’t L’manburg.

It had only been a week or so since they’d been kicked out of L’manberg. They’d so far had no contact with any of their allies, but they were hoping for the best. Maybe, just maybe- somebody would help them. But who? 

They had no clue honestly, and they- they needed L’manberg back.

Tommy himself knew L’manberg was under Jschlatt’s control right now but they could win it back. Wilbur was disassociating or something while- while he was stuck here taking care of the older dude. Of course he’d care for Wil, no regrets, but Wil couldn’t just stay like this either. Wasn’t healthy, or something.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard over the trees.

_ “Wilbur! Tommy!” _

And Tommy recognized that voice.

_ Niki. _

\--

Niki had handed Technoblade a stack of netherite bars, telling him to begin enchanting whatever he needed, the coordinates of her base, and a wish of good luck.

The day of the festival, they’d strike. 

And Niki set off to find Wilbur and Tommy.

\--

“Niki? Niki!” Tommy exclaimed excitedly, pulling on Wilbur’s sleeve. Wilbur’s head whipped around at the sound of Niki’s voice, and the pair rushed to where her voice came from.

“Guys! I’m right here,” they heard from behind them. They turned around to see Niki, but she looked-

Different. 

Instead of the usual casual outfit and no armor, she instead donned enchanted netherite armor, an enchanted bow on her back.

“Niki, I’m so glad to see you, I-  _ this wasn’t supposed to happen, really, _ ” Wilbur teared up at the sight of his friend, who just smiled gently.

“I know, Wilbur. And, well- Jschlatt hurt my friends. Soon, he’ll find out who he messed with.”

Niki’s wicked grin didn’t fit her soft features, but for some reason it didn’t seem that strange either. 

“Niki, when did you get netherite armor?”

The baker smiled sweetly, and the two brought her over to the ravine they’d set up base in.

Niki’s gaze sharpened as they sat around one of the fire places.

“So, this is the plan for the day of the festival..”


	3. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowy figures stand in a group on the Dream SMP.

The festival would begin soon. Inside the Dream SMP land stood a group of shadowy figures watching from afar. 

Their intentions clear in the crossbows in their hands, the axes over their backs, the swords gripped tightly in anticipation, their netherite armor gleaming with enchantments.

Niki looks around at her gathered allies, her enchanted bow on her back. 

One man, silver crown around his head shining in the light, and dark sunglasses taken off to reveal the glowing white eyes of the enderman-hybrid (although his eyes lacked the purple glow that indicated he was using his teleportation powers), walks up to the woman.

“Thank you, Niki.. for trusting me,” Eret whispers to their leader in this battle. Niki just nods in return, knowing that Eret betrayed L’manburg so that he’d have the power to protect people like him. 

Eret steps back, and then Niki motions for their group to come closer to Manburg.

\--

It’s at the moment of Tubbo’s speech that everybody gets  _ absolutely pissed off  _ at Jschlatt.

Tubbo’s trapped in the concrete box, no armor, looking around in a panic at Manburg’s president. 

“U-uh, I- I can’t get out?” Tubbo claims in a shaky tone, face pale and back against the wall.

Tommy has frozen mid-whisper, sword falling on the ground in horror, Wilbur shaking him to get him out of his terrified-stupor.

Fundy himself in the crowd has his fangs bared in defense, fox tail spiked up in his seat.

Niki can only imagine multiple ways to torture Jschlatt.

That’s  _ her  _ kid, and Jschlatt had already crossed multiple lines. 

Dream himself nervously shuffles backwards, away from Niki’s murderous aura, remembering the last time he’d seen Niki like this.

-

She had talked to him, back when L’manburg was claiming their independence and he’d demanded white flags. Dream had returned home after some talks with George and Sapnap, only to find the baker leaning against his wall. She’d remained in her casual L’manburg uniform, no armor, but for some reason she felt like pure danger.

“Dream,” was all she said, brown eyes sharp instead of the usual gentle look.

Dream was in shock to say the least.

“How did you- how did you even get past the guards?” 

Niki shrugged, before walking up to Dream. Although she was shorter, Dream felt like  _ she  _ was looking down on  _ him. _

“I’m here to say  _ one  _ thing, alright? And that is,” she states, eyes glancing around his office, “You will  _ not  _ seriously harm Tommy or Tubbo. I don’t care if they’re on opposite sides, I don’t  _ care  _ if Wilbur’s brought them into a war - they are  _ children,  _ and if you maim them, I will  _ end  _ you.”

With that, she had disappeared right in front of his eyes - clearly not using an invisibility potion, but most likely teleporting away so quickly he hadn’t even noticed.

He shivered, and decided to follow the woman’s orders. He’d confronted her the night before the duel, to which she’d just nodded.

-

This time, Dream was on Niki’s side - the only  _ reasonable  _ side to be on. He watched as Technoblade was called to the stage and asked to  _ kill Tubbo. _

Tubbo’s eyes were wide with fear, “Techno, Techno, we-we can talk about this, please don’t kill me I-”

Dream watched as Technoblade’s usual poker face revealed for a moment, the anxiety and terror that Techno was surely feeling with his social anxiety. In seconds, his sarcastic mask was back in place, though his slightly panicked eyes revealed how he was feeling. 

But they had a plan. For some reason, Niki expected this. Niki expected Jschlatt to pull some sort of scheme during the festival. 

Technoblade and Fundy were the two that Jschlatt  _ believed  _ were really on his side.

“Come on, Techno. Just do it already, he’ll respawn anyways,” Jschlatt coaxed. 

Technoblade pulled his crossbow back, the enchantments filling in the space with the rockets he held in his other hand almost immediately. The pig-hybrid robotically aimed the crossbow at Tubbo, the teenager shaking with his hands in front of his face. Jschlatt grinned in victory.

Then, all hell went down. 

-

Niki said only one word, and Tommy was suddenly ender-pearling to Tubbo, his aim perfect from the days of training. Tommy had landed on top of the box, efficiency pickaxe immediately breaking through the box as Techno moved his aim to the crowd. Jschlatt shouted something in shock, but Techno was already aiming toward the crowd to distract them with the fireworks.

Tommy pulled up Tubbo as Dream and Wilbur ender-pearled to fight those armed with netherite armor. Fundy ran up to the stage to help bring Tubbo out with Tommy, and Jschlatt’s look of betrayal made Niki feel somewhat at ease.

Within moments, Quackity was cornered by Eret, while Dream and Wilbur stood above the two that were guarding Jschlatt. Niki quickly ender-pearled to where Jschlatt had fallen on the ground.

The ram hybrid looks up, shock on his face at seeing the leader of their group.

“ _ Niki?  _ **You** did this?!” He asked, receiving no answer other than a cold glare.

Niki simply held her bow over her shoulder, aiming it at Jschlatt and looking back to Dream. The masked man nodded, agreeing to whatever request nonverbally. Jschlatt looked nervously between the two.

Just after Niki shoots her arrow at Jschlatt and his body disappears to respawn, Dream has already done the command of  _ banning Jschlatt  _ from the Dream SMP.

Niki looks around to Tubbo and Tommy both standing at the bottom of the stage, Fundy giving her a relieved grin. And Niki softens, giving a gentle smile to both Tommy and Tubbo. 

Tubbo runs into her open arms, tears running down his face as he desperately holds the back of her coat. Tommy walks forward to Niki, looking around nervously. Niki just gestures for him to join the hug.

Marburg looks like a mess, flame arrows littering the ground, chairs toppled over from when the crowd had run, and some people still on the ground. The group stands confidently over it all though, and Niki is just happy that her family is back together. Eret grins at her, before saluting and disappearing, purple particles left in the place he stood. She can tell he’s teleporting to his castle, and can understand him not wanting to stay near the people he’d betrayed that had not yet forgiven him.

Dream and Wilbur gather people together back to the stage, where Niki finally releases the two teenagers to step up.

She’s not the best at talking, not the most charismatic - not inspiring like Wilbur, or hard-willed as Tommy. 

But she’s determined, and so she stands at the microphone. 

“Not all of you will agree with us kicking out Jschlatt, after he won the election fairly. But as you can see, he tried killing a kid. A  _ kid.  _ I’d like to say, if you have any problems with it, meet with me. Otherwise,  _ L’manburg  _ will have discussion with the Dream SMP and Eret’s Kingdom on who to elect for president. We apologize for the mess we caused,” Niki tells the crowd that stands around the area.

And she walks down, gives a relieved sigh, and invites everybody to her bakery that she’d left abandoned.

Maybe, peace will finally come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me this entire story :)  
> I'm still really interested in this whole BAMF niki thing, so expect me to maybe make a series consisting of:  
> \- The Aftermath  
> \- AUs  
> \- snippets
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 and for everybody commenting, I actually love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. JUST FINISHED ART FOR THIS SO CHECK MY ART OUT EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT GOOD  
> https://cherry-thegenz.tumblr.com/post/634439902512152576/guess-who-just-finished-art-for-my-own-fanfic-i  
> twitter: @c_thegenz


End file.
